


Space Con

by geemrmiranda



Series: Keeping Up With The Paladins [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, Fangirls, Gen, RAZZLE DAZZLE, Shipping, SpaceCon, Voltron Fandom, sexualising shiro, the relationships only get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Team Voltron is headed to Space Con to connect with their fans...





	Space Con

"Space Con?" asked Allura, unconvinced.  
"Space Con," confirmed Coran. "A weekend during which fans have the chance to meet their favourite heroes and villains from outer space. The Doctor, Palpatine, Will Wheaton... they're all gonna be there! We can't miss out! This is the perfect opportunity to connect with our fans!"  
Coran excitedly jumped around the room whilst pitching his idea to go to Space Con to the rest of the team. They had mixed reactions; with Matt and Pidge sharing his excitement, Lance grinning at the thought of all the ladies he could meet there, Hunk wondering if they'd get free food, Allura severely questioning Coran's life choices, Keith sulking in the corner as usual and Shiro flexing in front of the mirror for no apparent reason.  
"Well, what exactly would we be doing there?" asked Allura, giving Coran the benefit of the doubt.  
"Sign autographs, take photos with fans and we'd also have a panel with a q&a."  
"C'mon Allura!" said Pidge, "It'll be fun!"  
Allura sighed, unwillingly having to admit that Coran's reality show idea had actually worked out really well for the team. "Fine. Suit up. We're going to Space Con!"  
"Razzle Dazzle!" exclaimed Lance.

Soon after, team Voltron arrived at the planet Pollux, which was this year's host of the annual Space Con. A massive convention centre had been constructed exclusively for this event. The place was already buzzing with life when the team arrived. They had been greeted as VIP guests, given fancy hotel rooms and, to Hunk's delight, a luxurious welcome dinner. Now that the first day of the convention was about to begin, they were sat in one of the many halls of the convention centre behind a row of tables where fans would soon start lining up to get their autographs.  
"This is stupid," said Keith. "What's the point of me signing a photo of myself?"  
"You get paid a ridiculous amount of money for it so stop complaining," remarked Pidge. "Besides, I could get used to this celebrity lifestyle."  
"I'm already used to it!" said Lance, taking his seat beside Pidge.  
Her mouth dropped open. "Lance, WHAT are you wearing???" Lance was dressed from head to toe in vibrant red, with a red button-down shirt, a red suit jacket and red dress pants in combination with red pointy-toed shoes, a red top hat and flashy red sunglasses.  
"What?" he asked. "I'm the Red Paladin!"  
"Oh dear god," said Pidge.  
"Here they come!" said Coran.  
The convention was now open and fans from all other the universe were streaming in. The team spotted Balmerans, Arusians, Olkari, Taujeerians and many many more. Even Galra were among them. The only strange thing was... none of them really looked like themselves.  
"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Hunk. "So many of them are dressed up as... us!?!"  
"Welcome," Matt grinned, "to the world of cosplay."

Soon they were all busy signing autographs and taking pictures with fans dressed as them. So much that soon their hands were cramped from writing and their faces ached from smiling. Then it was time for their panel. They sat at a long table, each with a name card in front of them as questions rang.   
“Matt, what is it like being a paladin?”  
“But I’m not actually a pala-“  
“Shiro can you take off your shirt?”  
“Totally!” And yes, yes he did.   
“Lance are you still single?”  
“And reaaady to mingle!”  
"Keith, are you in love with Lotor?"  
"Wait WHAT???" Keith exclaimed. He had remained surprisingly calm throughout the entire q&a despite receiving a lot of stupid questions ("Keith, what are your thoughts on furries?" "Would you rather fight ten Zarkon-sized Weblums or one Weblum-sized Zarkon?" "Is your mullet natural?"), but this question had taken him completely off-guard.  
"Lotor?? Seriously?" he replied.  
"It's just that a lot of people have been shipping it these days," the fan explained.  
Shipping. Right. Keith had completely forgotten about all this shipping bullshit. He took a deep breath to calm himself before answering: "No, I am not in love with Lotor."  
A collective disappointed "awww" went through parts of the room, but not without other groups of fans exclaiming "KLANCE LIVES!!" or "SHEITH FOREVER!!" Keith wanted to die.  
At the end of a very exhausting day of answering ridiculously intruding questions, taking awkward pictures with fans and signing autographs to the point where none of them remembered how to do their own signatures, they retreated into their hotel suite and collapsed onto the couch.  
"Well that sucked," said Keith.  
"I kinda liked it," shrugged Hunk.  
"Razzle dazzle," mumbled Lance, half asleep already.  
"It was fun seeing y'all suffer," grinned Matt and Pidge agreed.  
Shiro had undressed all the way to his underwear and was hanging upside down from the ceiling for completely no reason whatsoever.  
"I say we ditch tomorrow," said Allura. "One day was more than enough. We should get back to, you know, defending the universe and all that anyways."  
Everyone seemed happy with that decision, so the next day they faked an important mission call to excuse themselves from the convention. Turns out fighting an evil alien overlord was easier than dealing with the fandom.


End file.
